Cyclic azasilanes are known to be moisture-gettering compounds which stop premature polymerization of silicone resins, as functionalizing end-cappers for silicone resins, and as volatile coupling agents. Moisture-activated cure epoxies have most commonly been prepared by utilizing imines, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,958 and 3,993,708. In this art a Schiff base is formed by the reaction of a ketone or aldehyde with an amine, which precludes reaction with epoxy functionality. Typically, a ketimine functional material is mixed with an epoxy resin and stored under dry conditions. Upon introduction of water or moisture into the system, hydrolysis occurs, releasing a ketone or aldehyde; the protonated amine can then react with the epoxy group. Similarly, dimethylbutylidine blocked amino silanes have been utilized to form moisture-curable epoxy formulations with good adhesive properties as described by B. Arkles et al. (Silicon Compounds: Silanes & Silicones; 3rd edition; Gelest; p. 142 (2013)).
All of these systems react relatively slowly and liberate ketones or aldehydes as volatile byproducts which are not desirable, both in terms of film properties and worker exposure. Accordingly, improvements in speed of cure and reduction of byproducts are desirable.